Screamy's day off
by Silver Arrow Girl
Summary: Just something i wrote today...


Screamy's day off.  
  
SArrow: Hi! This is a cutesy fic that's a crossover between Yugioh! and Transformers Armada O'course. It's YGO characters are Yugi, Joey, Tristain, Serenity and Téa. Its T.A character is Starscream (Screamy! :P) There's the other ones too but their only sub-characters. Starscream: Hello! BL: Hiya Screamy! Starscream: Uh.Hi! Shall we begin? BL: Sure! ON WITH IT!!! P.S. This is from Screamy's point of view. *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I am Starscream. I am part of a group of transformers called the Decepticons. The Decepticons have been fighting another group, The Autobots, for many centuries. The Decepticons are losing this war and the leader, Megatron, isn't happy about it. But recently the Decepticons have been winning the race for the Minicons; a smaller race of transformers. And Megatron became very generous towards me.  
  
Megatron: You have been doing well this week Starscream.  
  
Me: Thankyou sir.  
  
I wasn't really listening.  
  
Megatron: As a reward, you will spend today on earth relaxing.  
  
Cyclonus: Hey! Why does HE get a day off???  
  
Demolisher: Yeah that's not fair! We did just as well as Starscream this week!  
  
Megatron: SILENCE!!! Starscream has performed well longer than the rest of you. Do well for a long time THEN you may have a day off.  
  
Cyclonus, Demolisher, Thrust and Wheeljack: *moaning noises, grumbling*  
  
Megatron: That's enough! Starscream, get going before I tell you to have your day off on Mars!  
  
Me: Yes sir.  
  
And so I left. I warped down to the planet. I ended up on a beach. It was hidden from the humans, so I ran no risk of being seen. Or so I thought. I sat on the sand and watched the sun rise. It was very attractive. As I sat there I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was hearing voices I didn't recognise. I opened my eyes and saw a group of young humans climbing down the rock face towards the beach. Before I could do any thing, one of the female humans saw me.  
  
Téa: Hey look at that you guys!  
  
Me: Arrgghh!  
  
I panicked. I got up to run away. I guess I wasn't thinking straight 'cause I forgot I could fly. I tripped and fell face first in the sand. I sat up and brushed the sand off my face. I looked back at the humans. One of them was laughing at me. He had blonde hair. I was feeling so embarrassed. Then another boy, one with brown hair, whacked the blonde one on the head.  
  
Joey: OW!! What did you do that for?  
  
Seeing the human whine reminded me of Cyconus. I started laughing. The girls were laughing too. I was only laughing for a short time. I mean, it wasn't THAT funny. The humans started walking towards me. I shuffled backwards. They stopped. One of the male humans, a short one with very odd hair and a gold medallion around his neck, cocked his head to the side.  
  
Yugi: Are you afraid of us?  
  
I didn't know what to do. Of course I could flatten them with my hand, but humans are so much more fragile than the Transformers are. And I didn't want to hurt them. After all they hadn't done anything.  
  
Serenity: It's OK if you are. We'll just set up over here and leave you alone.  
  
And they walked to a different part of the beach. I watched them set up their beach equipment. An umbrella, towels and an Esky, whatever that is. Then they started setting up some other things they had with them. The girl with long, light brown hair opened a funny shaped box and took out a funny shaped thingy with strings.(I think it's called a Violin.) She also took out a stick with strings on it.(And that's a bow, I think. I don't know!) The girl put the thingy on her shoulder and dragged the stick across the strings. It made such a beautiful sound. The blonde boy had a similar shaped box except it was much larger. His funny shaped thingy didn't have a stick with it. He strummed the strings with his fingers. That made a nice sound too. ( I think his thing was called a Guitar. It's a silly name if you ask me.) The brown haired boy had one of those things too. The short boy got out a round thing and started hitting it. The short haired girl didn't have any thing. The humans started playing their thingies as the short haired girl and the blonde boy started singing. The short boy san a little bit too. It sounded so nice. I sat and listened to them play for a long time. One of their songs went some thing like:  
Where am I today? I wish that I knew  
  
'Cause looking around there's no sign of you  
  
I don't remember one jump or one leap  
  
Just quiet steps away from your lead  
  
I'm holding my heart out but clutching it too  
  
Feeling this short of a love that we once knew  
  
I'm calling this home when it's not even close  
  
Playing the role with nerves left exposed  
  
Standing on a darkened stage, stumbling through the lines  
  
Others have excuses, but I have my reasons why  
  
We get distracted by dreams of our own  
  
But nobody's happy while feeling alone  
  
And knowing how hard it hurts when we fall  
  
We lean another ladder against the wrong wall  
  
And climb high to the highest rung, to shake fists at the sky  
  
While others have excuses, I have my reasons why  
  
With so much deception it's hard not to wander away  
  
It's hard not to wander away  
  
It's hard not to wander away  
  
The song didn't make much sense to me but it sounded nice. Another one of the songs didn't have words so the girl with the short hair danced to the music instead. After a little while the humans stoped playing and looked at me. They knew I had been watching them and I don't think they minded. The girl that played the small thingy put it down and walked over to me. I shuffled backwards in the sand again. This time the girl didn't turn around. She kept walking. As she got closer, she had to look up to see my face. I don't think they realised how much bigger than them I was until then. At first I didn't think they'd care, but the girl screamed and ran to hide behind the blonde boy. The girl with the short hair slipped behind the boy with brown hair. Now they were frightened of me. It's fine to be feared by the Autobots but I'd known them for years. These kids had only met me today. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. So I just sat there.  
  
Serenity: What is he Joey?  
  
Joey: I dun know.  
  
Yugi: He seems to like our music. Lets have lunch then keep playing.  
  
Tristan: What good will that do?  
  
Yugi: Maybe if we keep playing he won't hurt us.  
  
Téa: If he wanted to hurt us he wouldn't have been trying to get away from us. You guys are being too harsh on him.  
  
Joey: Wadda mean "Too harsh"? He's ten times bigger than us!!!  
  
Téa: So? You're ten times dumber than us!  
  
That comment made me smile. I knew humans were smart but witty? All of the humans except the blonde one laughed. The sat on the towels and took food out of the Esky which is a box to keep food in apparently. I watched them eat (The intake of food through the oral cavity. Quite strange really.) for a while but that was boring. I decided to do something. I got up and walked over to the cliff behind the sand. I took my sword and cut a big chunk out of the stone. I started carving something. I didn't really know what I was carving, but I did know that the humans were watching me. I kept carving long after the humans had finished eating. My carving ended up being me in vehicle mode. I was very proud of it. After I finished, I looked at the humans. They were all smiling. I smiled back. The humans went back to their "camp" and the brown haired boy took a small, rectangular box out of his (I'm presuming it's his.) bag. He pushed a button on the top of the box and it started to play music. It was different to what the were playing but it was still pretty good. I sat and drew in the sand while listening to the music. The humans were doing similar things; reading, watching the waves, making sand structures, swimming. Humans aren't that different from my race. Outside we're different, of course. But inside, well, we're pretty much the same. We all sat on the beach for quite a few hours. Only as the sun began to set did the humans begin to pack up. I watched them quietly. They used a very cleaver pulley system to get their things back to the top of the cliff. After every thing was up there, they climbed up. From where I was, I could see them waving to me. Smiling, I stood and waved back. Then I warped home. If I had stayed longer I probably would have seen them seeing what I wrote in the sand:  
  
"I AM STARSCREAM!"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* SArrow: Wadda think?  
  
Starscream: I think it was pretty cool, except I didn't get to fight any one.  
  
SArrow: Dun worry Screamy. I'm gonna write more fics with you in it.  
  
Starscream: really?  
  
SArrow: Yep.  
  
Starscream: Cool!  
  
SArrow: *laughs* Before we go, I'd just like to say thanks to lyricsondemand.com for providing me with the lyrics in this fic. I'd also like to do the disclaimer saying that those lyrics weren't made up by me. They were done by Nickel Creek, so don't sue me Plz. Oh and I dun own anyone in this fic. But the fact that the Yugioh characters can play Nickel creek songs was MY idea. Steal that and I hunt you down with a brick or Screamy's sword.  
  
Starscream: HEY!!!  
  
SArrow: Till next time! SEEYA!  
  
Starscream: Yeah, bye! 


End file.
